Snapshots of You
by ruji
Summary: The title says enough... [Shounenai. SenRu.]


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

A/N: My first SD fic! SenRu day! Enjoy... please review ne! THanks for reading.

* * *

**Snapshots of You**

He took a look at his watch and took big strides across the bridge, satisfied with himself. For once, he was on time. He smiled brightly as thoughts of the day ahead played through his mind. He bought a new hand phone with camera functions a few days ago, and today, he was determined to take a photo of his lover with it. He started a light jog as the back view of his lover came into sight.

Positioning himself at a suitable angle behind the raven-haired teen, he called out to his lover with his camera-phone in hand.

"Kae Chan!"

Registering the annoyingly hyper voice, and the extra annoying nickname used, Rukawa turned around with his usual icy glare.

Click.

Barely knowing what had just happened, he stared blankly as his spiky-haired boyfriend grinned happily at his phone. A new phone, he noticed.

"What did you just do?"

Sendoh flashed his new phone, with Rukawa's picture set as the wall paper on the gadget's screen. Rukawa reached for the gadget, but Sendoh pulled it away in time. There was no way he was going to let Rukawa get his hands on the phone, knowing he would delete the picture. He really didn't understand why his boyfriend detested taking pictures that much. It wasn't as if he looked bad in them. In fact, he was extremely photogenic, no matter from which angle the photo was taken. Sharp blue eyes, perfectly chiseled features, sexy lips, smooth complexion almost as pale as the moon that still glowed with health, not to forget the wind-tousled raven strands that lent a mysterious aura… Rukawa had a face to die for. Even pretty boy Sendoh Akira would get jealous of his looks sometimes. And in addition to those stunning good looks, Rukawa had a wonderful body, toned and muscular at all the right areas, while still managing to look lean and curvaceous at the same time. Right, that amazing body… if only he could capture that on his phone… bare and shimmering with a sheen of sweat, under the silver rays of the moon…

Sendoh snapped out of his lustful thoughts just in time to dodge another of Rukawa's attempts to grab the phone.

"Give that to me."  
"No no no… I know you're gonna delete the picture. I'm not going to let you do that, Kae-Chan."  
"Do'aho. Stop calling me that."  
"But it sounds cute! You can call me Aki-Chan!"  
"No way."  
"Let me take another picture ok? Smile, Kae-Chan!"  
"Give. That. To. Me."  
"Only if you promise not to delete it."  
"Okay."

Sendoh reluctantly held the device out. Rukawa took it and examined the picture. He had to admit to himself, he did look good in it. But he really hated taking photo shots, whether or not he looked good in it. And his boyfriend being the photographer was no exception. He glared at Sendoh and handed the gadget back to the Ryonan player.

"No more pictures, Akira"  
"Why? I wanted to max out the phone's memory with pictures of you… if you're worried that other people might see them, I can set a password to lock my phone. I promise I won't show it to anybody!"  
"What for?"  
"So that I can see you everyday! You know… we're both so busy with our trainings, we hardly get to spend time together. So… if I miss you at least I have pictures of you to look at."  
" 'aho."

Rukawa felt a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. Sendoh was helplessly smitten with the Shohoku ace. Rukawa heard a soft click and looked up to see Sendoh grinning at his phone again.

"Kae-Chan! You're so kawaii when you blush!"  
"Do'aho. It's just the weather."

Sendoh couldn't be bothered with Rukawa's excuse. He was too engrossed in admiring the new picture of his lover. Rukawa watched with curiosity at the smiley man. He really didn't understand what was so interesting about a picture. Pictures didn't move, couldn't speak, didn't play basketball… to Rukawa, pictures were just splashes of color. But watching Sendoh get so happy and excited over a tiny pixilated image… Well, maybe he could consider letting the porcupine head take pictures of him. Just Sendoh.

A cold gust of wind blew by and Sendoh sneezed. Realizing that Sendoh was only wearing a woolen sweater on top, Rukawa took off his scarf and wrapped the navy blue garment around his boyfriend's neck. Sendoh looked at him with large eyes and smiled warmly.

"I'm fine, Kaede, its alright."  
"No you're not. Why are you wearing so little out in this kind of weather?"  
"Geez… I was afraid of being late so I rushed out of the house and forgot all about my coat."  
"Moron… keep the scarf on. I have a coat on."  
"Kaede… thank you."

Sendoh felt warm and fuzzy, even if the wind was blowing again. He had Rukawa's scarf around him. And the infamous ice prince had never been so gentle and caring before. He found himself falling in love with the fox-eyed youth all over again. If Rukawa could be so out rightly caring everyday, he wouldn't mind walking around naked even in winter.

He closed the distance between them and tenderly drew the other youth's lips into a kiss. Rukawa closed his eyes as he felt cold lips being pressed on to his. He returned the act of love and savored the moment of their warm breaths mingling as the autumn wind caressed their faces.

Click.

Deep blue eyes snapped open and he saw that grin plastered on Sendoh's face again. Letting Sendoh take pictures of him was one thing. Letting him take pictures of them kissing was another thing all together. Rukawa was not about to make another exception for his boyfriend. Yet."

"Sendoh Akira! Delete it now!

-endless-


End file.
